


this isn't a journal (well kind of), just stay out of it chaeyoung.

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also know that the twice members will be mentioned, btw this is a high school au, but the focus will stay mainly on jeongyeon & hyo, enjoy, i used to write about my crushes throughout my school years, just a lot of lame jeongyeon who really just has immense feelings for jihyo, lame jeongyeon is always my favorite, or i would write them letters but never give it to sed person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: jeongyeon writes a lot, but only about jihyo.orwhere jeongyeon has a one sided crush and is too insecure to do anything about it so she journals every interaction or sight of sed crush (aka the most beautiful girl in the entire universe and beyond, park jihyo.)





	this isn't a journal (well kind of), just stay out of it chaeyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't think that in another life yoo jeongyeon ain't madly in love with park jihyo then you must like whole wheat, sea salted crackers (and i don't like u)
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> forreals doe, jeonghyo have this feel and when that feel is shown and we see it, my ass is just gets surrounded by heart emojis. I just really love the dynamic of those two. 

a girl smiled at me, and..I think I kind of _**want to marry her**_? (maybe even watch the notebook on a hot summer night..?)

 

wait.

 

should i introduce myself? I know you're an object but, i feel that you're going to be important..

 

If you don't remember, Chaeyoung got you for me three months ago after i was having this crisis. you see, my world ( **WELL, MY SOCIETY** ) has this thing where if you have the same genital (basically gender shit, you gotta be with the opposite of what you are) parts, you can't fuck nor be in love! I bet if you could you would scoff just like I did at seven when my mom told me that. either way, I had always this kind of fluttery feeling when i came into contact with girls i found were cute, and up into the point of about when i was twelve i never thought of it as a bad thing or that it meant i was deemed a 'sinner' (heaven and hell are lengthy topics that i don't want to get into just know that religion is a fucked thing 65% of the time in my opinion)

 

Honestly i'm getting impatient with myself..how the fuck does chae write so much and find it enjoyable? By the way, chaeyoung, she's this young fourteen year old kid who moved next door about a year ago and is now my minion (who's mindset is that of a twenty-five year old cause she's _'deep'_ and _'inquisitive'_ both words which **SHE** stated) but well, If we have to put a label on it because society deems it so, i'm gay as hell and would 10000%  eat a woman like a fine ass cheeseburger! and I've only just recently become comfortable with the whole scheme of things.

 

(but uh..) my name..it's jeongyeon, surname yoo, and well i'm really gay.

 

The girl though, she was standing with my arch-nemesis im nayeon, my headphones were full blast and red velvet's look was twenty seconds in, I cruised by and her face turns and i'm looking into these big blue eyes, and then I look at the rest of her face in a matter of .2 seconds that now had become slow motion. she **SMILED** , and it was at **ME!** I never, in all of the seventeen years of my existence...I wish you could somehow see it, to understand, because no words can properly even explain the sight and what it makes me feel. even when i ran into the entrance door and made the back of my head hit the concrete ground so harshly that I blacked out the split second after, I still felt this warmth and as if I was shielded from feeling the pain.

 

That's why you are out, because i passed out for half an hour, now I'm up, and I just needed to write this out because I don't want to ever forget, I don't want other events to cause my memory of sunshine smile to be gone.

 

My head hurts though, and the nurse isn't here.

 

Momo for certain is going to mock me, mina will question me to death with that look of hers, and now nayeon's eyes will be on her, because if she's already snatched sunshine smile, there is no way i'll be able to speak to her without one of her girls right by. 

 

I hope I see more of her though..maybe even find out her name? one can wish right? put in a good word with your people.

 

till next time (will a less pounding head)

yoo j.

 

p.s. next time give me your name, nothing was calling to me, journal is such a lackluster name (unless you really enjoy it? even though you can't really, _feel_ )..fix your shit though.

 

p.p.s. nurse has arrived, i wonder if i'll get a sticker..

**Author's Note:**

> help me give a name to jeong's journal if ur feelin it. 
> 
> or maybe leave a comment with your thoughts, or your feelings.
> 
> maybe u wanna share your past experiences with crushes and how u dealt with all that? 
> 
> stick around, me and lame jeong need friends ;;


End file.
